vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saya Otonashi
Summary Saya Otonashi (音無小夜, Otonashi Saya) is the main protagonist of the series Blood+ and the first born of the daughters of the Chiropteran Mummy. She is a pure blooded Chiropteran queen and Diva's older twin sister as well as Hagi's lover. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly 8-B, potentially higher Name: Saya Otonashi Origin: Blood+ Gender: Female Age: Chronologically 173+ years; stopped aging at 16 Classification: Chiropteran (Queen), Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vampire Physiology, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid, likely Mid; chiropteran children were shown to regenerate parts of their head blown off), Enhanced Senses (limited Clairvoyance and can sense the presence of other chiropterans), Pain Suppression, Blood Consumption (can drain blood from others via her fangs and power boost from feeding on blood), Poison Immunity, Possesses a telepathic connection to chiropterans, Blood Infusion and Weaponry (can infuse her sword for Haemokinetic Combat), Mutation Inducement (able to heal others with her blood which also leads to creating Chevaliers and granting powers much like her own), Poisonous Blood (her blood causes humans who intake it to die) and Blood Solidification (her blood causes her sister Diva and all chiropterans created by her, directly or indirectly, to crystallize and die), Cocoon Generation for Hibernation, Supremely skilled in swordplay, is able to high-jump, play the violin and cello, Has Supernatural Blood, potential Shapeshifting and Telekinesis, possible Limb Reattachment, Berserk Mode Attack Potency: Possibly City Block level (Should be closely comparable to Haji and can fight with other chevaliers of such calibre), potentially higher (Should be comparable to Diva if she would freely feed on blood) Speed: At least Supersonic, likely Hypersonic reactions, movement speed, and agility (Kept up with other chiropterans who can easily dodge bullets, capable of clashing blades and keeping up with the SchiffEpisode 26 - Those Who Serve Saya and avoided Amshel's blastEpisode 50 - Nan-kuru-nai-sah, potentially higher) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Possibly City Block Class (Is easily able to cleave through the flesh and bone of chiropterans alike with her sword), potentially higher Durability: Possibly City Block level (Took blows from Diva and her chevaliers alike on a regular basis), potentially higher Stamina: Superhuman; can fight for prolonged period of time even with heavy injuries Range: Extended melee range with katana, potentially higher Standard Equipment: * Katana: Saya's trademark weapon is a special katana with a groove that branches out throughout the blade. Thus, when Saya cuts her thumb on the top edge of the katana, while gripping it so as to draw blood, the specially designed grooves allow her blood to flow into the channel and become distributed throughout the katana. Once loaded with her blood, it is a deadly weapon against Diva and any chiropteran of Diva's bloodline. * After Saya's first blade is broken in a fight with Amshel Goldsmith, David gives her a new one that has a red crystal at the base of its blade, symbolizing her membership in the Red Shield organization. The crystal is a piece of George Miyagusuku's body, which crystallized when she killed him with her own blood in order to spare him the fate of turning into a chiropteran. With this blade, Saya keeps on fighting until the last showdown against Diva and finally manages to plunge the blade loaded with her blood into Diva's body, ending the feud once and for all. The last act of the blade is performed by Hagi when he uses it (still loaded with Saya's blood) to strike Amshel. * Her own blood: Saya's blood which can be used to crystallise all chiroptera of Diva's lineage. Optional Equipment: * Dagger: A dagger given to Saya by Haji when her Katana isn't available (or prohibited) to be used. * Kitchen knife: When her katana isn't available, Saya can improvise with other tools infuse it with her blood to kill chiroptera. Intelligence: Extensive training in fencing. Supreme knowledge and experience in fighting Chiropterans. * Fencing: Saya is trained at the Zoo in fencing. She is shown to be agile and quite apt with her sword. This skill comes in handy while killing chiropteran as she wields her katana to do so. However, at the start of the series, Saya has largely forgotten both of these abilities and must relearn how to fight with a sword. * Music: She is also taught to play violin and cello when she was in the zoo. She is an accomplished cello player and even teaches Hagi to play the cello when he was a kid. However, she rarely plays the cello in modern times because of her focus on hunting chiropterans. * Athletics: Saya is a skilled athlete. In Okinawa, she is seen to be very sportive being a remarkable high-jumper. Standard Tactics: Saya uses her sword to fight with exceptional skills with her enhanced senses and usually has Haji for backup. Weaknesses: Her sister Diva's blood causes her to crystallize and die, her blood will lose its crystallizing potency if/when she conceives children, enters periodic three-decade-long hibernation periods, when said hibernation periods draw near, she suffers fainting spells and her healing factor is weakened, is unable to discern friend from foe in berserker mode, needs to either drink blood or receive regular blood transfusions to stay healthy, largely forgotten her fencing skills post-reanimation but may have regained the ability by the end, taking out the heart completely from the body and crushing it or decapitation can kill her, avoids feeding freely on human blood thus diminishing abilities and mostly does not use all of her powers and potential. Feats: Toggle - Strength * Sliced off Kiska's and Grigori's arm.Blood+ Adagio - Vol. 1, Ch. 2 * Bisected and decapitated chiropterans.Blood+ Adagio - Vol. 2, Ch. 7 * Killed Alexei the chevalier with numerous slashes overwhelming his regeneration.Blood+ Adagio - Vol. 2, Ch. 8 * Sliced a chiropteran in half and christalized it with her own blood.Episode 2 - Magic Words * Sliced Forest, a human turned into chiropteran, in one swing while he's charging at her.Episode 4 - Dangerous Boy * Can completely slice chiropterans in half.Episode 6 - My Father's Hands * Sliced off Karl's arm in the streets of Vietnam.Episode 10 - I Want to See You * Fought with and held an advantage with a fully transformed Karl, one of Diva's chevalier. Managed to cut one of Karl’s legs.Episode 13 - Jungle Paradise * Stabbed Giorgi, one of Diva's chevaliers posing as Sonya during 1920's Russia.Episode 17 - Do you Remember the Promise? * Made a crack on James's armor, said to be impenetrable.Episode 36 - Mismatched Feelings * Able to slay Nathan, implied to be the strongest chevalier.Episode 49 - Two Queens (but he survived from it anyway) - Speed/Agility * Swift enough to dodge a chiropteran. * Landed a hit on Jon the schiff who is able to move at hypersonic speeds. * Jumped up a few stories high and lept up from a tall building to clash with the Schiff.Episode 28 - Limited Existence * Able to kill one of the Corpse Corps, mindless soldiers who can also move at hypersonic speeds.Episode 35 - Tomorrow Without Hope - Durability * Got kicked by Kiska who's becoming a chiropteran. * Survived a hit from a chiropteran by the door and in the hallway even before she gets to be awakened.Episode 1 - First Kiss * Was able to survive being thrown through the brick wall of a high tower by Diva and the subsequent impact of falling from a great height.Episode 24 - Airy Singing Voice * Got thrown across the opera house by James and smashed into a wall.Episode 36 - Mismatched Feelings * Stabbed Karl through impaling herself, killing him.Episode 37 - To the Sheer Level of Madness * Took hits from James and being pierce simultaneously while being exhausted.Episode 47 - Beyond All Blood - Skill * Her high-jump is said to be at the Olympic level.Episode 14 - The Last Sunday * Sensed other chiroptera on the train.Episode 16 - Siberian Express * Telepathically communicated with haji from beneath him. * Able to sense and pierce the head of a chiropteran through the ceiling of a train. * Sparred with haji and skilled enough to disarm him.Episode 27 - Paris, Je t'Aime * Improvised with a kitchen knife and killed a chiropteran with laced with her own blood.Episode 34 - World Where We Exist * Able match with her sister Diva in swordplay skills. - Other * Her blood crystallised Claudia.Blood+ Adagio - Vol. 1, Ch. 4 * Her blood killed Victor when he swallowed it. * Massacred allies, innocents, and foes alike during her premature awakening in Vietnam. * Endured having her hand broken by Amshel.Episode 42 - Soprano of Miracles * Rejected Solomon’s advances and proposal.Episode 43 - Confused Heart Notable Attacks/Techniques: Strength: Although not to the extent of Diva's, Saya shows efficient strength in killing the chiropterans and Diva's chevaliers. Kai even calls her "a dragon slayer". But because she chooses not to feed freely on humans and refrains from drinking Hagi's blood as often as she can, her abilities barely matches that of Diva. Speed: Saya shows herself to be adequately agile. High Jump: Saya is able to perform high jumps from top of buildings as part of her chiropteran ability. Telepathy: Saya has heightened senses, being able to sense the presence of chiropterans and Diva. However, she cannot detect chevaliers for some unknown reason. Saya possibly possesses a telepathic connection to Diva and vice-versa. She is able to hear Diva's song when normal humans cannot, could verbally communicate with Diva when the latter did not know how to speak. Blood Attributes: * Healing: Saya, being a chiropteran, has the usual ability to heal herself instantly from any normal injuries. This was first witnessed by Joel the first. As the queen, she has the ability to use her blood to heal others too. But that leads to creating chevaliers. Both Hagi and Riku became her chevaliers being given her blood to heal mortal injuries. * Anti-aging: Her special blood stops her growth after aging 16 years. That is why she looks the same even after originally surpassing 173+ years. This applies not only for herself but also for her chevaliers. Time stops for them at the age when they imbibe her blood. * Producing Chevaliers: An unique ability of the queens. When their blood enters the bloodstream of a human who has lost most of their blood, it revives them in chevalier form, as demonstrated with Hagi and Riku. * Possible Power Drainage: After she turns Hagi into her chevalier, she spends only a few years awake from periodically entering a 30-year hibernation cycle, before which she experiences a slow in her regenerative abilities and bouts of fainting spells. * Berserker mode: In the first half of the series, Saya sometimes slips into a "berserk" trance in which she becomes much more aggressive and violent, which is mainly how she defeats enemies before she regains her memories. She tends to enter this mode from feeding blood of Hagi. Due to similarities it has led to her frenzy during the Vietnam War. It is possible that this "berserker" trance is a consequence of her being prematurely awakened during the Vietnam War and the subsequent year-long delay in receiving Hagi's blood. * Crystallization: When mixed with Diva's blood, Saya's blood crystallize. This is lethal to her. In turn, her blood can crystallize Diva and her blood products. So, Saya uses her blood to crystallize the chiropterans and chevaliers created from Diva's blood. In her final duel with Diva, she plunges her katana loaded with her own blood into Diva who begins to crystallize. Saya is stabbed with her sister's blood soaked sword too. However, due to Diva having lost her blood power, Saya isn't affected. Power Gain: All queens require daily blood to stay healthy. Saya used to drink human blood in the guise of medicine made by Joel while she was in the Zoo. After waking up at Okinawa, she has regular blood transfusions too. As a queen, the intake of her chevalier's blood probably gives her more nutrition and has impact on her chiropteran power. After drinking his blood, she gains strength to fight as a chiropteran. Hagi's blood caused her untimely awakening and triggered her into berserk mode during Vietnam War. It also helps her regain memories. Note: Not to be confused with her alternate universe counterparts Saya and Saya Kisaragi. Explanations Abilities Queens have enhanced speed, strength, and endurance that surpasses those of their chevaliers and other chiropterans. All other chiropterans are born of the blood of Queens, either through the queen's own efforts or human experimentation. Their blood can also crystallize and destroy any chiropteran of any level that was created by their sister queen. Queens are believed to be able to defeat their chevaliers due to their enhanced abilities as shown by Diva when she defeated and nearly killed Solomon after a short time with him having grave injuries while she sustained none whatsoever from the engagement. Procedure of Death The twin Queens are the only dangers for each other as each of them can die by the other's blood. This method of death is only viable if either Queen has become impregnated, a process that would cause the blood to no longer become lethal to the other Queen. As well the possibility of taking out the heart completely from the body and crushing it or beheading could be an effective method as well but due to the Queen's high level of fighting skills this becomes exceedingly difficult as the two tend to be equally matched in all areas of ability. Gallery File:Tumblr_llo916ovhr1qfs3ceo1_500.gif File:Tumblr_loefovJatL1qc4p8do1_500.gif|Saya in the Vietnam War File:Tumblr_lyqogdMQvA1r0hgpgo3_500.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Blood+ Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Musicians Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Game Characters Category:Blood Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Berserkers Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Orphans Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Biology Users Category:Production I.G Category:Life Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Poison Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Athletes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Pain Users Category:Silk Users Category:Hibernation Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Blood (series) Category:Tier 8